


Buenas noticias.

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Art, Nature, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Buenas noticias.

Todo empezó el día que le vi entrar en la sala de profesores… No, miento, todo empezó una mañana de agosto, apenas un mes antes. Aquella mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana iluminando nuestro pequeño piso, llenándolo de una luz cálida y amable. Llevábamos horas en la cama, alargando el amanecer mientras nos devorábamos a besos. En el momento en que el teléfono sonó, mis labios subían despacio por sus muslos, arrancándola pequeños jadeos, provocando que sus manos arañasen mis hombros. Es por eso por lo que, pese a llevar semanas esperando aquella llamada, estuve a punto de no coger el teléfono, pero Aura no iba a dejarme perder aquella oportunidad tan fácilmente. Así que, pese a mis quejas y mis besos, me obligo a abandonar sus piernas y descolgar el teléfono.

Si me había retrasado en coger el teléfono, era porque ya estaba harta de decepciones. En aquellas semanas había cogido más de veinte veces el teléfono, siempre con la ilusión de que fuese la administración y todas y cada una de esas veces, había acabado decepcionada y al borde de las lágrimas. Días atrás me había convencido a mi misma de que no me llamarían así que me había puesto a buscar trabajo en diferentes centros privados y comercios. Por eso, cuando la voz que sonaba al otro lado de la línea me anuncio que llamaba desde la administración, se me paró el corazón y entre en estado de shock. Fue Aura la que tuvo que poner el manos libres y tomar nota de todos y cada uno de los datos mientras yo decía que sí como si fuese un autómata.

Colgué y dejé el móvil sobre la mesita otra vez. Mi vista quedo clavada en la ventana, mirando a través de ella, pero sin ver nada. Tras unos segundos en los que dejamos reinar al silencio, Aura cogió mi cara entre sus manos y, al sentir la calidez de sus dedos en mis mejillas, volví a respirar. Con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, la besé. La besé como no lo había besado nunca. Como si, en ese beso, tuviese que condensar todos los días que estaríamos separadas. Cogí su cintura y tiré de ella hasta obligarla a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Podía oír su risa colándose entre los besos y eso solo hacía que tuviese más ganas de besarla. Colé las manos bajo aquella camiseta gigante que usaba para dormir para subirla lentamente por su piel, saboreando cada uno de sus poros con mis dedos, hasta tenerla desnuda sobre mí. Sentía sus manos enredarse en mi pelo, acariciar el tatuaje de mi nuca para posteriormente bajar por mis hombros y arrastrar los tirantes de mi camisón. Sus labios debieron cansarse de los míos porque no tardaron en bajar por mi cuello como intermedio para llegar a mis hombros. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis dedos recorriesen traviesas su espalda hasta tomar el control de sus pechos que parecían hechos para encajar entre mis manos. Escuchar sus gemidos contra mi piel es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que he tenido el placer de sentir. Sus caderas se movían sobre mi despacio, casi inconscientemente, dejándome entrever que tus ganas de celebrar aquella llamada eran tan o más grandes que las mías, si es que eso era posible. Gruñí bajito antes de bajar una mano hasta su culo que pellizqué suavemente solo para darme el placer de oírla respingar. Me reí bajito y aproveché que levantó la cabeza para volver a atrapar sus labios con los míos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas, retándose, enfrentándose y volviendo a reencontrarse una y otra vez. Sin perder el tiempo, mis manos se colaron bajo sus braguitas para acariciar superficialmente los rizos de su entrepierna. Intentó refunfuñar al darse cuenta de que le había cogido la delantera, pero no iba a permitir que sus labios me abandonasen. Mis caricias fueron profundizando poco a poco, notando como su humedad iba creciendo y envolviéndolas. Poco a poco, lo que comenzaron siendo jadeos, se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos de placer. Mis labios, ávidos de su piel, bajaron a sus pechos para lamerlos en pequeños círculos, obligándola a arquearse apoyándose en mis rodillas. Para cuando mis dedos hallaron el camino a su interior, sus gemidos ya se habían adueñado de la habitación. Pero, para mí, eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba oírla gritar, notar todo su cuerpo contraerse contra mí. Me adueñé de ella con mis dedos, sin dejar de acariciarla ni por un solo segundo, hasta que noté que todo su cuerpo se contraía contra mí. Su orgasmo fue anunciado por todo lo alto para dejar lugar al silencio. Un silencio mágico en el que flotaban los restos de su placer. Acaricié su espalda y ella se abrazó a mí con esa pequeña sonrisa de duendecilla que conseguía derretirme

Pero el silencio no dudaría mucho tiempo. Cuando ya pensaba que se había vuelto a dormir, sus besos revivieron en mi cuello provocándome una infinidad de escalofríos que me recorrieron hasta la punta de los pies. Note como todo su cuerpo se deslizaba por el mío a la par que sus labios iban bajando por mi piel. Primero el cuello, los hombros, los pechos, donde decidió detenerse unos minutos ante la suplica de mis jadeos. Los abandonó en pos de mi ombligo el cual mordisqueó a placer mientras me obligaba a recostarme. La dedicación con la que me ofrecía cada uno de sus besos era fascinante. Por mucho que lo intentase, no podía dejar de mirar ese brillo de sus ojos capaz de iluminar cualquier corazón a oscuras. No tardó en llegar a mi ropa interior la que, junto a mi camisón, deslizó con suavidad por mis caderas y mis piernas. Cerré los ojos mientras sus dedos se hicieron paso entre mi piel, provocando que de mi garganta surgiese un gemido sordo. No me hizo falta mirarte para saber que estabas sonriéndome. Sin cesar en tus caricias, note tu lengua lamiendo el interior de mis muslos, preparándome para lo que estabas a punto de hacer, saboreando la expectativa. Sus dedos que, tan pronto me acercaban al orgasmo como se detenían en seco, empezaban a desesperarme. Creo que empezó a notar que no iba a aguantar más esa tortura, por dulce que fuese, porque no tardó en enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas para dejar que su lengua pasase a ser la protagonista de mis gemidos. Con cada uno de sus movimientos, miles de escalofríos me recorrían, hasta que, sin poder, ni querer, impedirlo, todo mi cuerpo se abandonó al orgasmo entre gritos de placer.

Cuando, por fin, volví a ser dueña de mí misma, tiré de ella hacía mí, para poder besarla. De todos los besos que recuerdo, ese fue el más dulce. Quizás porque, tras mucho tiempo, nuestra vida parecía tener una dirección. Quizás porque una parte de mí sabía que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento. Lo único que sé es que, aquella mañana, con el sol del mediodía iluminando sus ojos y con ella entre mis brazos, sentí que nada ni nadie podría alterar nuestro pequeño mundo.

Que equivocada estaba.


End file.
